The Best Gift Of All
by Kamilia
Summary: On Christmas Helia is going to give Flora something he hopes she will adore. In return he hopes she gives him the best gift of all by saying yes to his proposal.


In the crowded Magix City Mall were six females, looking for Christmas gifts.

One was Flora. She had waist long brunette hair, dark skin and jade eyes. She had on a pink, soft jagged edged, sleeveless shirt with a grass green vest. She also wore a sharp edged fuchsia skirt with a pink belt, and some green and white stripes. Her hair is a looped ponytail decorated with a lime green bow. She had on long fuchsia socks with lime edges and green high-heeled shoes.

Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. She had on wears a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and black knee-length high-heeled boots.

Tecna is a girl with magenta coloured, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes and fair skin tone. She had a lavender shirt with a green skirt and a white belt. She also wore a knee high boots and sported some purple wrist jewellery.

Musa is a girl with fair skin, long blackish blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a lavender tank top, a magenta sleeveless jacket/waistcoat and a blue capri/legging with black/pink boots.

Stella has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. She had on a teal strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes.

Bloom is a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. She had on a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also had a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces.

Stella was in awe at the amount of sales that were being offered in the mall. She stopped in front of her favourite clothing store before suggesting. "Girls, how about we split up and meet back here later? I see some clothes that are calling my name."

"Stella!" Bloom groaned, pinning the blonde's right arm. "We are here to buy gifts for other people not for ourselves."

"I know but…but…" Stella extended her hands towards the stores.

"I agree with sunshine over here." Musa stated. "At least on the separating part anyway. I don't want anyone of you to see the gifts I am buying till Christmas day."

"So do I." Aisha agreed, checking the time on the mall clock. "How about we meet back here in two hours time? It shouldn't take too long to buy the gifts."

Tecna turned to the blonde Princess and said. "Two hours means two hours Stella. Don't make one hundred and twenty minutes pass and you are not back here."

"Fine!" Stella grumbled. "Two hours."

"Girls, I will see you at three." Flora stated, knowing what she wanted to buy for her friends and boyfriend.

Nodding, everyone went their separate ways.

Flora was heading to the art store to buy something for Helia when she spotted a necklace in the display window of a jewellery store. It was gold and had a tiny paintbrush and palette.

She thought, looking at it. _'Helia would love this. If I buy this plus the art supplies I won't be able to afford the thing I want. As much as I would want to replace the piece of crap I have for a phone making Helia happy means the world to me.'_

Heading into the store, she brought the gift not knowing that someone was watching her.

* * *

Helia is a male with long blue hair, blue eyes and light skin. He had on a light blue shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

He had everyone one's gifts expect for the person that mattered to him the most, Flora. He wanted to get her something special, something that would make her joyous beyond belief.

Reaching the jewellery store, Helia stopped when he saw Flora taking a blue gift wrapped jewellery box.

He then saw her looking at engagement rings and in awe by some of them.

Helia continued to watch as Flora scan the engagement rings till stopping at one that she greatly admired.

Flora soon had a smile on her face before shaking her head.

A female store attendant soon came up and asked the brunette if she wanted to try on the ring.

Flora kindly declined before leaving the store.

Helia made sure to stay out of sight and watched as she walked towards the Art Store.

Helia smiled while thinking. _'Flora unknowingly gave me the answer to a question that has been lingering in my mind for months now.'_

* * *

 **Alfea College-Christmas Eve**

In Bloom and Flora's dorm room all the Winx Club girls along with their boyfriends were talking.

Helia was sitting down on an orange sofa wearing blue jeans, purple shirt and black shoes. He was mentally counting down the time till Christmas morning.

Scanning the room, he was looking for his girlfriend. Not finding her, he wondered. _'Where is she? I thought Flora was going to check on her plants and be right back.'_

A hand soon positioned itself onto his left shoulder. Looking up, he saw Nabu.

Nabu had dark skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a purple shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

"Helia, you seem zoned out. What's the matter? Are you thinking about backing out?" Nabu asked.

"No." Helia said with no doubt. "I was wondering where Flora went."

"I saw her standing out back, looking up at the sky." Brandon's voice was heard.

Helia looked over to see a male with short brown hair, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. He had on a white shirt, green jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. He currently had Stella in his arms and was clearly engaged in a make out session before answering his question.

"How could you know that while sticking your tongue down blondie's throat?" Riven remarked, sitting beside Musa on Bloom's bed.

Riven had light skin, dark eyes and short magenta hair. He had on purple jeans, dark blue shirt and black shoes.

"I saw her there a few minutes ago. I really doubt Flora has moved since the last time I saw her." Brandon replied before resuming his make out session with Stella.

"Good luck, Helia." Sky encouraged him, knowing what Helia had planned for the brunette. He was standing in a corner with Bloom by his side.

"Helia doesn't need luck." Timmy called out.

Timmy had light orange hair, hazel eyes and light skin. He wore red jeans with a blue shirt, blue shoes and red glasses.

Helia nodded before getting up.

Shaking off any last minute thoughts of Flora rejecting him, the blue hair male headed to the garden with his gift in his pocket.

* * *

Flora was sitting on a green painted bench in front of her red rose garden. She had on a yellow dress with two blue flowers on it and blue wedge heel shoes.

She was gazing at the full moon before someone asked. "Why is such a lovely lady doing out here by herself?"

Flora didn't need to look around to know who it is. She replied as Helia took a seat beside her. "I was thinking about some stuff."

"Care to share?" Helia asked, focusing on the female.

"I was thinking about what we all have gone through since the year started." Flora spoke, turning to face Helia. "We defeated the Trix along with several other evil persons. Unlocked a new fairy form and form a tighter friendship within the group. This year has been the second best one for me so far."

"What's the first?" Helia wondered.

"The year I met you." Flora said without hesitation.

Helia smiled at her answer. "Really because that has been my favourite year so far. This year could beat it if you say yes to my question."

"Huh?" Flora questioned as she saw Helia get down on one knee. "Oh my gosh!"

"Flora, you are the most important person in my life. Every day with you is a gift that I am so blessed to receive. I love you and I can't picture spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you as my wife. Please give me the honour of calling you my wife and marry me?" He asked, taking out the jewellery box he had in his pocket.

Flora nodded as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "Yes! Of course I will marry you Helia. I love you too much say anything else but yes."

Helia opened the purple box to reveal the same diamond ring Flora was looking at earlier.

He took out the ring and slid it onto the female's left middle finger.

Once it was on, Helia proudly declared. "Yes!"

Flora looked at the ring and mentioned. "This looks like the one I was looking at the other day in the mall."

"It is. I saw you eyeballing it and knew that was the one I had to buy for you." Helia answered, getting up.

"Helia, I hope you didn't-." Flora spoke as she got up.

Helia stopped her by locking lips with the brunette.

After a minute they parted with Helia saying. "I have wanted to purpose to you for months now. I didn't know which ring you would have liked till I saw you looking at one. I love you Flora of Linepha and I am so happy that you have agreed to be my Queen."

"I love you too, Helia." Flora let out a blissful sigh. Hearing the school clock ringing, Flora added. "It's midnight. How about we go inside and you open up the gifts I brought you. I am sure they will be to your liking."

"I got the best gift of all already that can't be matched." Helia gazed sweetly at her.

Flora blushed before kissing her fiancé's lips.

Helia gladly kissed her back as each felt happiness, joy and love.


End file.
